


You Raise Me Up

by ExplodingDick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, First Dance, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingDick/pseuds/ExplodingDick
Summary: Dean doesn't think Cas knows what a first dance is. Boy, is he wrong.





	You Raise Me Up

Dean’s clanging around in the kitchen when Sam walks in. 

“Hey, Dean,” he says, trying to gauge his brother’s mood before he asks the same question he’s already asked twice this week.

Dean grunts. 

As Sam walks closer, he sees that Dean’s about to plunge elbow-deep into a pound of ground beef. He stops to stand next to his brother. “Have you guys picked out your first dance song yet?” he asks.

Dean sighs and turns around to face him.

“Dude, not this again.” He continues when Sam rolls his eyes. “We don’t need a first dance. Cas doesn’t even know what that is.”

Sam’s eyes light up. He makes to turn around and walk out of the kitchen, but Dean’s hand lands heavy on his shoulder. 

“And you’re going to keep it that way,” Dean says, pointing a finger at his face. 

“You Raise Me Up.”

Sam and Dean both look up at the voice coming from the kitchen door. Cas is standing there, leaning against the doorway in a soft, dark purple sweater and a pair of Dean’s jeans. 

Dean’s eyes go wide, like a deer caught in the headlights.

Sam grins. “Did you really think you could pull one over on Cas? He’s been around for eons, of course he knows what a first dance is.”

Dean locks eyes with Cas, Sam’s comment seemingly going unnoticed or ignored. “You Raise Me Up? Isn’t that song about God or something?”

Cas shrugs, holding Dean’s gaze. “Heaven has never made me feel that way, nor has my father.” He pauses, his voice becoming deeper and more gravelly, if that’s even possible. “You make me feel that way every day.” 

Dean’s breath catches in his chest.

Cas pushes off the side of the doorway, turns around, and slowly walks away.

Dean still stands in the same spot, as if his legs are rooted in place. 

Sam lets out something that sounds like a laugh. “Dude. It’s gonna be an interesting rest of your lives.”

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up, to more than I can be._

**Author's Note:**

> Cas likes the Josh Groban version best, of course.
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life :)  
> Reblog this on [Tumblr](http://explodingdick.tumblr.com/post/166199224976/read-on-ao3-deans-clanging-around-in-the).


End file.
